1. Class of the Invention
This invention relates to apparel and haberdashery in Class 2.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is a combination of many useful features not heretofore combined in a single garment. This jacket/vest is ideally suited for bicycling, jogging, golfing, skiing, hunting, fishing and other outdoor events.
Numerous inventions are thought to be patented which show convertible types of clothing such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,316 for a convertible shirt. The sleeves of the convertible shirt are completely detachable and are subject to being lost or misplaced. The sleeves of the present invention are permanently attached to the garment and are retractable rather than removable.
Other features are combined into the jacket/vest which markedly increase its utility. A retractable hood is concealed within the collar. A day pack is an integral part of the back side of the garment.
A retractable safety panel is stored on the back of the garment inside a safety panel storage compartment. This panel can be colored international orange or any other highly visible color. This panel covers a substantial portion of the rear of the garment which makes joggers, cyclists, or any person using congested roads or pathways more visible. This panel is of particular interest to hunters where regulations and safety require high visibility. When the wearer of the jacket/vest is not engaged in outdoor activities, the safety panel can be retracted into its storage compartment thereby improving the appearance of the garment. In an alternative embodiment, a second safety panel which has enhanced light reflective properties further increases the utility of the garment for those engaged in nighttime activities. This unique combination presents an array of useful features not present in a single garment in the prior art.